hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Mexicano 777 (Puerto Rican rapper)
Israel Perales Ortiz (1972 – July 23, 2015) better known in the music world as Mexicano 777, was a Puerto Rican rapper who gained fame across Latin America, and in the United States. Mexicano 777 was from Caguas, Puerto Rico. Perales Ortiz adopted the artistic nickname "Mexicano 777" to honor his step-father, who is Mexican. Biography 1990s Mexicano 777 began his musical career during the early 1990s, alongside such artists as DJ Playero and DJ Adam. During this era, Puerto Rico had a list of popular hip-hop singers, or "rappers", which included Ruben DJ, Vico C, Francheska, Don Chezina and others. In 1993, Perales Ortiz allegedly participated in an armed robbery of a Fajardo restaurant, in which he was accused of pulling a firearm on employees and taking off with $2,000 dollars in cash. On June 22, 1997, Mexicano 777 was at a discothèque when a shooting took place. He held 19 year old Laura Isabel Aponte Rivera on his hands and prayed before she was taken to a hospital, where she died of a gun shot to the head. Aponte Rivera's mother Myra Rivera credited Mexicano 777 with helping her see her daughter at the hospital before she died. During 1998, Mexicano 777 released his first CD, named "Entre el Bien y el Mal" ("Between Good and Evil"). He was later named "Rap Artist of the Year" in Puerto Rico.4 In 1999, Mexicano 777 became involved in the so-called Fight of the Millennium boxing fight between Felix Trinidad and Oscar De La Hoya, writing a song named "Triunfo del Milenio' ("Triumph of the Millennium"), which was played live before the bout. 2000s Mexicano 777's 2001 album, "God's Assassins" became a major musical and cultural hit. The album included 14 songs, including a collaboration, "Guerreros" ("Warriors") with another artist also known as "Mexicano 777", Mad Lion. Also in 2001, he released "El Colmo de los Fujitivos" ("The Fugitives' Paradox"), which included "El Boricua Poeta" ("The Puerto Rican Poet") A four-year hiatus followed "El Colmo de los Fujitivos" until, in 2005, Mexicano 777 released "Pa' La Kalle 1972-The Beginning" ("To The Streets 1972-The Beginning"), which was released under the Universal Music Latino label. On this CD, he had collaborations with Ivy Queen (on a major hit named "Madre No Llores"-"Mother, don't Cry") and with Arcangel (on "Im' a Murdera-Como Tiemblan"-Im a Murderer-See Them Shaking"). In 2009, Mexicano 777 returned to the music charts in Puerto Rico with "Septimo Elemento" ("Seventh Element"), which was followed by what would ultimately turn out to be his last release, 2010's "Un Comienzo Diferente" ("A Different Start"), featuring Daddy Yankee and Zicario, among others. 2010s It was during 2010, that Mexicano 777 was initially diagnosed with tongue and throat cancer. Early in 2013, Mexicano 777's daughter, 21-year-old Edith Noemi Perales Aguirre, was found by her 16-year-old brother, murdered. She had been reported as disappeared during September 2012. Late in September 2013, two Fajardo residing brothers were arrested by police on suspicion of her murder as well as those of two local men. Mexicano 777, who was at a Hogares Crea rehabiliation center in Arecibo at the time, vowed to avenge his daughter's death and escaped the rehab center on May 22, but he was caught soon after and was sentenced to three years in jail to be spent at a jail in Bayamon. Mexicano 777 had been at Hogares Crea after being sentenced to three years of probation, charged with domestic abuse. Death On June 1, 2015, Mexicano 777 was released after his sentence was reduced to only two years so he could spend the last few days with his parents. He moved to his father's house in Manati, where on July 23, he died from cancer. Discography Albums * Singles * Music * Mexicano 777 - Dedicado A Pablo Emilio Escobar Gaviria (Oficial Video)(2015) Music Videos * Mexicano 777 - Bendicion Mami Videos * Songs for him (RIP) * Tempo & Mexicano - Guerrero Eterno (Prod. By Tempo) RIP MEXICANO 777 Links * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexicano_777_%28Puerto_Rican_rapper%29 See Also * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Puerto Rican rappers and rap groups Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:1990's hip-hop Category:1990's rappers Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2010's rappers Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2000's rappers Category:Puerto Rican hip-hop Category:Puerto Rican rappers and rap groups Category:Puerto Rican rappers Category:Rappers Category:Dead rappers Category:2015 deaths Category:Wikipedia Category:Hispanic and Latino American rappers Category:1972 births